the_glade_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pietro Vaughn
Pietro Vaughn is a 17-year-old member of the Brawns Group. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Pietro Ludwig Vaughn was born on July 2 to Caitlyn and Gilbert Vaughn in "Paradise". Caitlyn was a delicate young woman, being only 18 when Pietro was born, and Gilbert was a strong young man, who had escaped the Maze along with Thomas, Minho, and the other surviving Gladers. Pietro was only 10 years old when he was taken away from his parents and had his memory wiped for the Beauty, Brains, or Brawn experiment. Caitlyn and Gilbert reluctantly let him go, sad to abandon him but at the same time wanting Pietro to do something for a cause. Pietro woke up in an elevator, having no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. Still, Pietro put on a brave face when he was welcomed into the new and improved Glade. When he first arrived, he was earned strange looks and teasing for his appearance, but it never bothered Pietro. He was put through three tests to see which tribe he would be placed in, Beauty, Brains, or Brawns. In the end, Pietro was placed in Brawns for his amazing speed and stealth. He was still teased by other Gladers, but it never affected Pietro. Due to his speed, Pietro became a Runner, trying to figure a way out of the Glade. It wasn't that he didn't like the Glade, Pietro was very content and happy with his place at the Glade, but his need to run and explore. Pietro was and still is a bit of a loner in the Glade, but he's used to it and perfectly happy with the Glade. Personality Pietro is a bit of a loner, which can sometimes make him seem mysterious. Many people are scared by him, but Pietro is just misunderstood. He can be a bit sarcastic and sassy to people when he gets fed up. He takes life in the "fast lane" and is always getting impatient or fed up. He has some minor temper problems, but since he has no friends, this isn't generally a big problem for him. He can sometimes be a trouble maker, and loves playing pranks. Appearance Pietro has long, silvery hair and brown eyes. He has no idea why his hair is the color it is, but it just adds to his "mysertious" aura. He is very pale, and is despite being lean he's very muscular. He's exactly 6'0. Pietro is never, ever seen without his silver bomber jacket, which he woke up in the elevator in. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits/Occupation *Pietro is very fast. *Pietro is very stealthy. *Pietro is a runner. *Pietro is a member of the Brawns Group. *Pietro is a bit of a loner. *Pietro is described as "mysterious". *Pietro is very sassy and sarcastic. *Pietro has a bad temper. *Pietro likes living life in the "fast lane". *Pietro is very impatient. *Pietro is a troublemaker. *Pietro loves pulling pranks. Gallery Image.jpg Pietro2.jpg Category:Male Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Runner Category:Seventeen Category:American Category:Brawns Group Member